nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaleshs sporadische Reisenotizen 2
Fortsetzung von: Kaleshs sporadische Reisenotizen * Von Kalesh = Wer hat wen gesucht? = MIt einem leichten Kater, und dem Geruch eines deftigen Orc Gulaschs in der Nase, wachte ich an den Ausläufern des Steinkrallengebirges auf. Ich hatte gestern auf jeden Nachtelfen der so dumm war sinnlos in seinen Tod zu rennen einen Schnaps getrunken. Woher hätte ich wissen können das es SO viele sind? Langsam rappelte ich mich auf und schaute verdattert in die Augen eines riesigen Wolfes. Mit sanfter und verführerischer, weiblicher Stimme sprach er mich an und fragte nach meinem Wohlergehen. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis mir klar wurde das es die Stimme Raphaeles war die sich direkt in meinem Kopf formte. Der Wolf hingegen verlor das Interesse und stapfte weiter. Und ich wurde ohne zu fragen - oder hatte sie gefragt? - aus dieser Welt gerissen um mich wenig später in einer höchst unwirtlichen Gegend wiederzufinden. Vor mir eine seltsam gekleidete Raphaele mit einem äußerst dämlich ausschauenden Hut und zu Ihrer Seite ein paar Nachtelfen. Wir befanden uns in einem staubigen, heißen Tal und nicht weitab eines recht abgebrannten und kaputten Waldes. Meine erste Vermutung war da hatte einer wohl gezündelt. Sogleich kam einer der Nachtelfen mit einer hahnebüchenen Geschichte über die Rodung durch eine Venture Company. Klarer Fall von Verdrängung. Zum Glück machten sich die Nachtelfen schnell weiter auf den Weg. Raphaele und ich machten uns auf den Weg südlich durch diesen verkommenen Wald. Meine gutgemeinten Ansätze einer kleinen Konversation waren Anfangs leider wenig fruchtbar. Erst als wir in einem Tal im Nirgendwo an einen Außenposten der Menschen und Nachtelfen angelangten und uns in einer Taverne einfanden lockerte sich ihre Zunge etwas. Zum ersten Mal unterhielten wir uns einmal durchgängig ohne nebenbei Monster zu töten oder nach merkwürdigen Ingredienzien zu suchen. Interessante Abwechslung wie ich mir eingestehen muss. Trotz allem handelten viele Themen von Angst, Furcht, Tod und Hass. Ich wage zu bezweifeln das diese Wahl äußerst extremer Gesprächsthemen meine Schuldigkeit ist. Deshalb unterlies ich es auch sie nach ihren Kochkünsten zu fragen. Es war trotz allem ein schöner Abend der mir ein seltsames Gefühl inneren Friedens gab. = Zurück im Land des schlechten Essens = Heute morgen musste ich feststellen das Raphaele abgereist ist. Ein gewisses Gefühl der Leere brachte mich dazu ohne Umschweife diesen Ort zu verlassen. Ich begab mich zurück nach Redridge. Vielleicht gab es ja noch irgend etwas für mich dort zu tun. Irgendeine Abwechslung. Ein Zweikampf mit dem Büttel schwebte mir vor. Dort angekommen traf ich einen kleinen Zwergen der mir erzählen wollte wie toll sein Essen aus dem Zwergen- und anderen Landen wäre. Ich klärte Ihn über seinen schlechten Geschmack auf worüber er mir sichtlich erfreut schien. Sein Kamerad war ein Sonderbarer. Ein Freund von Roben. Ich hab mich schnell vom Acker gemacht und wandere nun lieber ein Stück weit. = Priesterliche Obhut = Irgendwie muss ich falsch abgebogen sein. Vorhin waren überall Spinnen. Und weiters sah ich sogar Orcs einen Abhang runterpinkeln. Komische Gegend. Aber viel komischer sind diese Gnoll Jäger da vorn. Sehen nämlich nicht wie Gnoll Jäger aus. Scheinen zwei Magier in Lumpen und eine Priesterin zu sein. Ich vermute es ist eine Priesterin, denn sie hilft nicht im Kampf und steht nur da, eine gute Figur machend. Vielleicht sollte ich sie mal ansprechen. Es war gar nicht so einfach Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Die zwei Magier sind wilde Kampfsäue und kennen keinen Spaß. Aber die Priesterin scheint freundlich. Sie lud mich gleich dazu ein doch gegen die Gnoll-Bedrohung vorzugehen. Ich sehe bei lethargisch rumschlappenden Gnollen die vor Dummheit auf die eigene Kleidung sabbern zwar keine Bedrohung, hab jedoch zugesagt, Ihrer netten Begleitung wegen. = Alles ungewohnt = Es war eine wunderbare Zeit mit der Priesterin. Wir hatten viel Spaß dabei die ganzen Gnolle zu töten. Zwischendurch kam eine Nachtelfe vorbei und sagte Guten Tag. Eigentlich purzelte sie den Hang hinunter, schaute nur verdattert und rannte kurze Zeit später weg. Aber zumindest ich hatte Guten Tag gesagt. Ich denke das reicht doch auch für ein gutes Gespräch, oder? Die Priesterin, Lalyn ihr Name, nahm mich mit nach Ironforge. Einkaufsbummel wie sie es nannte. Sie ist wohl sehr vermögend und, obwohl ich anfangs heftigst protestierte, kaufte sie mir eine neue Robe. Scheinbar fand sie die alte, pinkfarbene, alles andere als passend für einen Magier meiner Statur. Ich kann da ja nur beipflichten. Dieses pinkfarbene Scheusal hatte mir ja die Obermagierin im Turm für meine Mühen überreicht. Und ich hab doch schon immer gesagt das die mich auf dem Kicker hat! Krampfhaft überlegte ich, was ich der Priesterin schenken könnte, aber irgendwie hatte ich nicht viel mehr außer einem Beutel voller getrockneter Murloc Eier. Und das schien mir nicht der passende Ausgleich. = Eine wundersame Entdeckung = Immer noch in Ironforge packte mich die Neugier. Wenn ich schon dort war so konnte ich doch auch gleich das nahe gelegene Gnomeregan besuchen. Vielleicht gab es da ja auch was tolles zu kaufen. Meine Enttäuschung war groß als ich dann spät in der Nacht ankam. Dort gab es nur grüne, schwach leuchtende Gnome. Als ich rausfand das sie heller leuchtenden, umso mehr Frostblitze man auf sie warf, fand ich die Sache dann doch lustiger. Irgendwann kamen dann ein paar Zwerge von den Brewalls und beschwerten sich über das Lichterwerk weswegen sie nicht schlafen könnten. Sie wunderten sich etwas über den hüpfenden Sack neben mir, fragten aber nicht weiter nach. Womöglich da ihnen das grüne Leuchten, das von ihm ausging, zu suspekt war. Guter Dinge brachte ich meinen neuesten Fund sogleich zur Bank in Ironforge. Gerade als ich den Sack abgeben wollte wurde mir war klar das ein hüpfender Sack unliebsame Fragen aufwerfen würde. Oder - noch viel schlimmer - Unordnung in meinem Bankfach anstellen. Also nahm ich einen Knüppel und schlug so lange auf den Sack bis er nicht mehr hüpfte. Dem Zwerg vor mir genügte als Antwort, auf seine Frage was das soll, das dies eine Gnomische Errungenschaft sei und ich den Ausschalter noch nicht gefunden hatte. So unrecht hatte ich damit ja noch nicht. Der Bärtige am Bankschalter stellte erst gar keine weiteren Fragen und kurze Zeit später war ich schon bei der Tiefenbahn. Dort legte ich mich auf eine der Bänke und gedachte die Nacht dort zu verbringen. Als ich gerade so richtig schön am wegdösen war setzte sich ein Gnom auf mein Gesicht! Es war Haggle! Wer Tiefenbahn fährt kennt Haggle. Dieser kleine, vollkommen verschmutzte und verdreckte Gnom der ständig in Mülltonnen wühlt und laut rumfurzt wenn er nichts zu saufen bekommt! Wütend rappelte ich mich auf und schrie in an das er bald genauso wie der Leuchtgnom aus Gnomeregan als Versuchsobjekt in meinem Bankschalter enden würde. Er fing an rumzuzappeln und irgendwas zu brabbeln. Zuerst wollte ich ihn treten, aber dann fing er auch noch an zu sabbern und pinkelte sich vor Schreck in die Hose. Da dachte ich ein Zauber sei angemessen und wollte ihn schon in ein Schaf verwandeln. Aber just in diesem Moment kam eine Tiefenbahn und zwei Paladine stiegen aus. Ich lies schnell von ihm ab und nahm die nächste Bahn nach Stormwind = Verschwörung! = Irgendwas ist da im Gange. Heute Morgen wachte ich in der Herberge durch gedämpfte Stimmen, die von unten aus dem Schankraum, kamen auf. Mindestens einer hatte einen Helm auf, da seine Stimme blechern klang. Der geschwollenen Redensweise zu urteilen ein Paladin. Als ich dann hörte wie sie über einen Magier in purpurnen Gewändern sprachen war mir klar es ging um mich. Ohne zu zögern nahm ich die direkte Abkürzung. Nein, natürlich nicht das Fenster! Den Teleportationszauber. Das brachte mich zwar in das Magiersanktum, aber dort fallen so oft verwirrte Magier aus der Luft das keiner mehr schaut wer denn nun schon wieder angekommen ist. Genauso bei mir nicht. In kürzester Zeit war ich draußen aus dem Magierviertel und flüchtete durch die Kanäle aus Stormwind. Nun sitze ich hier, am Dreiländereck von Duskwood, Westfall und dem Wald Elwynn auf einer einsamen Insel. Nur zwei alte Gräber gibt es hier. Schöne Zukunftsperspektiven. Den halben Tag war ich auf der Flucht und nun ist erst einmal genug. Ein Nickerchen wird mir schon neue Ideen bringen. Und wo kann es sich besser schlafen als neben denen die das schon seit Jahrzehnten üben? = Zuflucht = Die Entscheidung nach Duskwood zu flüchten war bestimmt nicht falsch. Ich bin hier bei einem alten, komischen Kauz namens Aberzombie oder Abercombie oder wie auch immer untergekommen. Der alte Mann ist so alt das ich sagen würde er ist schon halb tot. Und ich hab so viele Probleme am Hals, das man sagen könnte ich bin bald tot. Auf meinem Weg sah ich einen Haufen Untoter. Die sind schon Tot. Vielleicht sollten wir einen Zirkus aufmachen. Willkommen in Duskwood bei Halbtot, Baldtot und Ganztot. Den lustigen Drei im Grab! Der Alte und ich haben beschlossen uns ob dieser tristen Wohngegend erst mal so richtig zu betrinken. Morgen werd ich nach Darkshire aufbrechen und uns guten Fusel kaufen. Zombieschnaps soll ganz gut sein. Hoffentlich werde ich noch nicht in Darkshire gesucht. Sonst bin ich bald der Zombie. Und ich glaub kaum das der Schnaps dann noch schmeckt. = Die Nacht der tausend Schrecken = In Darkshire geht's ja zur Sache. Da hat wohl auch jeder so sein Problemchen. Irgendeine Madam Eva wollte mir schon erzählen was sie so alles träumt. Bevor sie mit ihren Rheuma Problemen auspacken konnte war ich schon wieder weg. Alle verrückt in dem Kaff! Hab mir jetzt zwei Flaschen guten Fusel gekauft und trotte zurück zum Alten. Irgendwie hat der Alte einen richtigen Terz gemacht über die erste Flasche Fusel. Es sei nicht der richtige Zombieschnaps und überhaupt. Aber aufgemacht hatte er die Flasche trotzdem. Und während er mich so mit blutunterlaufenen Augen aus seinem verschrumpelten Gesicht anschaute und irgendwas davon brabbelte wie einsam er doch sei, da fing er an zu sabbern. Ich möchte jetzt nicht sagen das ich was gegen sabbernde, senile Rentner hab die in einer Bruchbude nahe eines Friedhofs leben. Aber der Sabberfaden, der wurde immer länger. Und zielte genau auf die Öffnung der Schnapsflasche! Diplomatisch versuchte ich ihn darauf hinzuweisen aber er hörte nicht auf von irgendeiner verstorbenen Schrapnel zu erzählen. Irgendwann brach er dann einfach in Tränen aus. Das war der Moment in dem ich zupackte. Hatte gerade noch den Schnaps gerettet. Abercombie hatte sich in seine Koje gelegt und neben sporadischen Fürzen und Schluchzen war von dem nichts mehr zu hören. Also ging ich nach draußen. Etwas spazieren und Schnaps trinken. Fürchterliches Zeug, aber macht gut warm im kalten Wald. Irgendwas stimmte allerdings nicht. Nein, es war nicht das friedliche Stöhnen der Untoten nach Gehirn. Auch nicht das dumpfe Geräusch, wenn einer der Ghule mal wieder irgendeinen Knochen verlor, und der auf dem Boden zerbrauch. Auch machten mir die Spinnen und Wölfe nichts aus, die hier im Wald patroullierten. Anders kann man das ja nicht nennen. Es war was anderes. Was viel gemeineres, tückischeres tödliches musste das sein. Als ich dann das fanatische Brüllen einiger Paladine und Priester hörte war mir alles klar "Für das Licht!" Und wie wild stürmten sie auf den Friedhof auf die armen kleinen Untoten. Diese warn natürlich total aus dem Häuschen, bzw. der Gruft, und wussten sich kaum zu wehren. Bis dann so ein besonders Toter in dicker Rüstung ankam und den Paladinen den Hosenboden versohlte. Wie kopflose Hühner rannten sie davon und ab in die Büsche. Ha! Weicheier, die da Angst vor den Toten hatten! Schon stark angetrunken und guter Dinge ob des erlebten Spektakels ging ich zurück zur Hütte und setzte mich auf einen kleinen Erdhügel. Der erste Fusel war schon weg, also hatte ich mir die zweite Flasche geholt. Das war der gute Zombieschnaps. Gerade wollte ich den ersten Schluck nehmen als ich das hölzerne Kreuz sah. Ich saß auf dem Grab von Abercombies verstorbener Frau! Erschrocken sprang ich auf und lies dabei die Flasche fallen. Der gute Schnaps! Alles versickerte im Boden! Panik keimte in mir auf. Was nun? Noch mal nach Darkshire trotten um Nachschub zu holen? Nä, zu weit. Als ich mich bückte um die Flasche aufzuheben -- vielleicht war ja noch n Schluck drin -- schoss eine Knochenhand durch die weiche Erde und packte meinen Arm. Die Alte war aufgewacht. Mir schwante gar fürchterbares. Was will eine alte Lady, die jahrelang alleine im Grab rumlümmeln musste, von so einem kraftstrotzenden, jungen Magier wie mir? Laut rief ich um Gnade und das ich noch jung und unerfahren sei und gar nicht gut genug für sie. Doch der Griff war eisern und während sie sich langsam aus der Erde wühlte, hielt mich die Hand unbarmherzig fest. Erst als sie dann neben mir stand erkannte ich, dass die Hand gar nicht am Arm war. Sonderbar. Wessen Hand war es dann? Und da kamen schon die zwei weiteren Untoten. Puh, Glück gehabt, dachte ich, doch keine Triebbefriedigung. Allerdings packte dieses Weib ein mit Dornen und Knochensplittern verziertes Nudelholz aus. Ich erstarrte vor Schreck. Wäre die Situation nicht so brenzlig gewesen, so hätte ich eine Gedenkminute für die sicherlich schreckliche Ehe des Abercombie eingelegt. Doch ich hatte keine Zeit, schließlich galt es jetzt Land zu gewinnen. Mit einem Wort der Entschuldigung schlug ich die Knochenhand vom Arm ab und rannte was das Zeug hielt direkt zu Abercombie. Der war von meinem Gezeter schon aufgewacht, kratzte sich am Bauch und schaute mich nur fragend an, als ich reinstürmte: "Deine Alte ist aufgewacht! Und ich sag Dir, mit der willst Du nimmer schmusen! Renn was das Zeug hält, die schwingt das Nudelholz des Todes!". Entsetzen bildete sich in den Augen Abercombies "Weiß sie was von meiner Nummer mit der Ogerin?" -- "Mit der.... WAS????" -- "Oh, was nur wenn sie unser Kind findet! Ich muss es retten!" -- "Du kranker Perversling hast mit einer Ogermama? Oh das gibt es doch nicht." -- "Ich war so lange allein und sie auch und hier kommt ja sonst niemand vorbei und ich hab doch auch Gefühle." -- Der Alte fing wieder an zu sabbern und zu schluchzen. "Gut, gut, wir holen Dein Baby aber dann nichts wie weg." Die Antwort gefiel ihm schon besser. Sogleich kramte er einen riesigen, eisernen Schlüssel aus einer Truhe heraus und rannte zum.... nun... zur eisernen Riesentruhe nebenan. Ich hatte mich ja schon die ganze Zeit gefragt was da drin war. Nun sollte ich es erfahren. Von hinten sah ich schon Frau Abercombie ankommen. Als sie den ollen Stecher sah fing sie an zu brüllen. Was regte sie sich auf? Hatte doch im Grab auch die ganze Zeit Spaß mit zwei ollen Ghulen! Zitternd schloss der Alte den Käfig auf. Und heraus kam... das Ogerbaby! Dies zu beschreiben ist unmöglich. Es war einfach riesig. Größer als jeder normale Oger und mit dem Hackebeil in der Hand auch gar nicht so unschuldig wie ein Kleinkind. Mein Blick traf den Abercombies und er brachte nur ein schiefes Lächeln hervor, zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte was von wegen gute Gene. Das Riesending streckte sich und sah: Mich. Und was tat es? An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch einmal aufführen: Mich, den einzigen Unschuldigen auf diesem Irrenfriedhof. Natürlich holte es mit seinem Hackebeil aus und versuchte mich in zwei zu hauen. Darauf hatte ich nun wirklich keine Lust und ich nahm die Beine in die Hand, einfach weg von Abercombie, der Alten und dem Ogerbay. Meine Flucht war etwas unorganisiert und panisch weshalb ich statt Richtung Flussufer direkt über den Friedhof rannte. Die Ghule winkten mir freundlich zu. Ein paar grinsten glaub auch fröhlich als ich dann mit dem besonders Toten zusammenstieß. Bevor er auch nur zum ersten Schlag ausholen konnte war ich schon mit einem großen Satz über den Friedhofszaun und im nächsten Gebüsch. Kreidebleich und noch immer den Tod vor Augen schnaufte ich laut und saß erst einmal dort. Am ganzen Körper zitternd und völlig mit den Nerven am Ende. Gerade als ich mir dachte, das dieses Gebüsch nun gar nicht so schlecht sei und ich ja leben davongekommen, berührte mich eine gepanzerte Hand und eine tiefe Stimme sprach: "Hab keine Angst, mein Sohn, Du bist nun bei den Rittern des Lichts. Wir werden Dich vor den Untoten mit unserem Leben beschützen." -- Paladine! Ich schrie aus Leibeskräften wie wahnsinnig und rannte weiter. Rannte und rannte, kam an einem Fluss an, schwamm hindurch, rannte durch einen Wald und weiter über eine Brücke und irgendwann, ja irgendwann brach ich einfach zusammen. = Aua = Ohhhhhh mein Kopf. Der tut so weh. Die panische Flucht vor Licht und Schatten trug mich bis nach Westfall. Und das spüren nun auch alle Muskeln im Körper. Sterben! Lasst mich hier sterben an diesem Flussufer, nahe der Garnison am Wald von Elwynn. Aber Moment, Garnison? Gesetz? War da nicht was? Die suchen mich bestimmt immer noch. Weshalb nur? Keine Ahnung. Meine Vermutung ist Haggle, der kleine Sabberphilipp. Bestimmt hat er den beiden Paladinen in der Tiefenbahn irgendwelchen Müll erzählt. Während er welchen durchsucht hat. Müll. Der Müll. Ach so ein Müll. Auf jeden Fall ist es nicht gut hier. Ich werde mich als Söldner verkleiden und erst mal etwas untertauchen. Westfall ist dafür vielleicht gar kein so übler Ort. = Arbeit in Sicht = Mittlerweile ist es Abend und ich hab es immer noch nicht geschafft mich zu bewegen. Na ja, ein bisschen. Schaffte es vorhin zum Fluss zu robben um dort ein paar Liter Wasser zu trinken. Der Durst will trotzdem nicht weg. Nun lieg ich schon wieder unter diesem Baum. Mittlerweile gut getarnt in brutaler Kleidung und so ungepflegt das mich sicher jeder als Söldner ansieht. Momentchen, gerade ist hier ein Zwerg mit einer Gnomin vorbei. Die sehen nicht so aus als würden sie hierher gehören. Perfekte Tarnung = Hans der Söldner = Der Zwerg redete kurz mit ein paar Einheimischen und ging dann sofort auf ein benachbartes Feld um ein paar Erntebehüter zu kloppen. Während meines Urlaubs am Loch und den Erkundungen vor Gnomeregan begegneten mir ständig Technik-begeisterte Gnome und Zwerge. Es schien nur mehr als erfolgversprechend den Zwerg auf diese wundersamen Maschinen hinzuweisen. Stattdessen kam er mir mit einer rüpelhaften Sprache die jeglichen Anstands entbehrte. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm den Bart rasiert. Mit Feuer versteht sich. Er stank und redete wie ein Murloc, gar widerlich. Ich ging bevor ich die Beherrschung verlor. Einen Hügel weiter holte ich aus Frust ein paar Fleischreißer vom Himmel. Mir kam die Idee zu einem lustigen Spielchen sie immer dann abzuschießen, wenn sie gerade über einem ahnungslosen Bürger oder einem Eber oder einem Wolf oder einem Karnickel flogen. Manchmal klappte es. Einmal klappte es zu gut und die altbekannten Defias Banditen kamen an und machten einen auf dicke Hose. Selbstverständlich ging eine ausgiebige Beobachtung der Umgebung nach Zivilisten oder Wachpersonal einher bevor für diese kleinen Windelk*cker die Welt in Flammen aufging. Irgendwie war das nicht so unterhaltsam, also ging ich zurück und suchte den Zwerg und die Gnomin. Die saßen wirklich noch am selben Fleck wie zuvor. Vorhin warn keine Wachen da, nun auch nicht. Also warum nicht ein kurzer, kleiner, knackiger Feuerzauber auf den Bart und dann nichts wie ab? Klang nach Spaß. Leider war der Zwerg auf einem freundlich und entschuldigte sich. Langsam platzte mir die Hutschnur! Das konnte doch nicht angehen. Erst mir erzählen ich soll mich selbst bepinkeln und mir ein Loch suchen und dann so nett sein. Und die Gnomin war auch viel zu nett. Ehe ich mich ersah war der Zwerg weg und ich mit der Gnomin unterwegs an den Strand um ihr die größte Plage der Menschheit zu zeigen. Sie hatte wahrlich noch nie einen Murloc gesehen. Das erste was sie tat war sehr überraschend für mich. Statt vor Ekel sich zu winden oder einfach abzudampfen tötete sie die kleine Biester einfach. Wahrhaftig ein schöner Charakterzug. Wir setzten uns noch hin und sie brabbelte komische Sachen von Minenarbeiterliga und anderes Zeugs während ich mit wiederkehrenden Kopfschmerzen kämpfte. Aber ob die jetzt von diesem schnellen Geplapper oder dem anhaltenden Flüssigkeitsmangel kamen wusste ich nicht zuzuordnen. Danach gingen wir nach Sentinel Hill. Besser gesagt sie ging zu Stoutmantle und ich umschiffte großzügig jegliche Wachen die dort rumgeisterten. Sie kam zurück mit der Aufgabe ein paar Banditen zu töten. Es stand sogar ein Kopfgeld aus. Und da ich ja mein ganzes Geld für Schnaps verprasst hatte kam mir das gelegen. Nun ja, war ganz spaßig. Aber jetzt tut mir der Arm weh. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen und Zauber wollte ich nicht einsetzen. Schließlich bin ich derzeit: DER SÖLDNER. Zum Glück hatte sie mich nicht nach dem Namen gefragt, das war noch eine Schwachstelle in meinem Plan. Mittlerweile ist auch diese behoben: Hans, DER SÖLDNER Klingt spitze. Hans, eher so der friedliche, vertrauenswürdige Typ. Und dann der Zusatz "DER SÖLDNER". Da wird keiner Fragen stellen. = Magier unter sich = Jeder kennt es, die meisten waren schon dort, die meisten sind auch wieder gegangen ohne mit der Schulter zu zucken. Das Hexer Sanktum. An dieser Stelle sei gesagt: Der Namensgeber wurde aus der Gilde entlassen und soweit ich weiß starb er einen ungewissen tragischen Tod im Zweikampf gegen einen einfachen Kobold. Man sagt die Fackel des Kobolds habe den armen Magier gar fürchterlich zugrunde gerichtet. Natürlich sah sich der Magierzirkel bedrückt über diesen Vorfall und obgleich Stimmen laut wurden behielt man vorläufig den Namen "Hexer Sanktum" bei. Böse Zungen vermuten dies wurde so gehandhabt um nicht noch weitere Fragen aufzuwerfen. Beispielsweise warum der Name geändert wurde kurz nachdem der dafür zuständige Hochmagier... aber lassen wir das. Eben jenem Turm stattete ich einen Besuch ab. Manch einer mag mich verrückt halten, wo doch der halbe Orden der Silbernen Hand ungerechtfertigt meinen Tod wünscht. Doch zu diesen Zeitpunkt kann ich versichern bin ich nicht verrückt sondern im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte. Diese ermöglichten mir auch diese kühnhafte Infiltration. Ah, genug der bescheidenen Worte. Ich habe mich dank meiner großartigen magischen Künste natürlich einfach dort hin teleportiert. Die Magier scheren sich zumeist wenig um die Problemchen des Ritterordens. Oder andersrum gesagt haben die Paladine kein Interesse mit Menschen zu reden die ihre eigene Ignoranz noch toppen. Und das, ha, das tun wir Magier hervorragend. Nun, bis auf mich, versteht sich. Es gibt wohl, ohne mich selbst hoch zu loben, kaum einen so toleranten und verständnisvollen, ja äußerst diplomatisch geschickten und allseits auf freundlichen Empfang stoßenden Magier wie mich. Wie dem auch sei, ein drittes Mal bin ich vom Thema abgeschweift, es wird Zeit zum Kern der Sache zu kommen. In diesem Turm, da steht ein Kollege. Meist steht er da wirklich nur da, murmelt komisches Zeugs und schaut apathisch auf einen magischen Stein. Dieser magische Stein ist nicht ohne und um ihn ging es mir. Er sollte mir ermöglichen die Probleme mit dem Rittersorden ein für alle mal zu beseitigen. Ich plante seine Kräfte zu kanalisieren um die Illusion Haggles endgültig zu zerbrechen. Denn meine ausgiebigen Studien des Lebens, des Seins und der Sonne am Strand von Westfall hatten mich zu dem Schluss gebracht, dass Haggle ein Dämon ist. Es kann gar nicht anders sein! Fragen bitte ich zurück zu halten. Die Antworte wäre sowieso jenseits des Verständnisses meiner geneigten Leser. Das soll keine Beleidigung sein. Lediglich eine Darstellung der Fakten. Leider hatte der obig erwähnte werte Kollege etwas gegen mein Vorhaben, den Stein auszuleihen, und werte sich mit Händen und Füssen. Erst versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen und steckte ihm versöhnlich ein paar Silbermünzen zu. Doch dann wurde er laut und die Hochmagierin fing schon an rüber zu schauen. Es galt zu handeln. Also griff ich zum härtesten Mittel der Diplomatie das mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfiel und trat ihm kräftig ins Gemächt. Ein hohes Fiepen seinerseits bestätigte mir meine Zielgenauigkeit. Ehe mich die zahlreichen Feuerbälle, Blitzhagel, arkanen Geschosse und sonstige Neckereien der noch anwesenden Magier treffen konnten war ich schon durch das wenige Meter entfernte Portal entkommen. Mein Plan funktionierte hervorragend. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als ich aus der anderen Seite des Portals heraussprang und gradewegs an der Wand mit dem Gesicht voraus abrupt zum Halten kam. Leider nicht so ganz. Dumpf hallte es im Turm wieder als ich die Treppen runterpolterte. Ein Glück ist der Teppich schön flauschig und bremste gut genug meinen unsanften Fall. Unten angekommen ignorierte ich alle Schmerzen meiner Knochen und torkelte, um mein Gleichgewicht ringend, nach draußen. Geradewegs über den Sims im 3. Stock hinaus! Zu diesem Zeitpunkt vermerkte ich eine geistige Notiz den Architekten des Turms aufzusuchen. Wie konnte man so nachlässig sein und an dieser extremst gefährlichen Stellen kein Geländer anbringen. Dachte ich mir, als ich mich so im freien Fall beängstigend schnell dem Erdboden näherte. Oben hörte ich den Magier in einer Fistelstimme mich schon verfluchen. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten mich vom unsanften Aufprall. Also schmiss ich die vermaledeite Kugel direkt nach vorn um für einen Notzauber die nötige Zauberkomponente, eine Feder, herauszukramen. Nur ein Wort und schon war ich sanft wie eine Feder und schwebte galant hinab. Die Fistelstimme schrie voller Zorn weiter. Nebenbei erwähnt lustig anzuhören. Die Kugel lag unbeschadet im Gras. Dachte ich. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln im Gesicht hob ich sie auf. Aber leider hatte ich nur eine Hälfte in der Hand. Die andere, abgebrochene Hälfte, lag im Gras. Und schon ward freigesetzt was eigentlich gründlicherer Planung bedurfte. Ich versuchte noch schnell einen niederen Teleportationszauber zu sprechen, doch die magischen Kräfte hatten mich schon erfasst. Und so verwoben sie sich mit meiner Zauberei, dem Strudel, dem ewigen Teich und zusammen formten wir ein seltsames Gewebe. Ich hörte noch die halbe Magierkollege weit entfernt voller Panik durcheinander schreien und da wurde es auch schon dunkel. Dunkel ist es jetzt immer noch. Ich sitze hier in... hm... keine Ahnung wo. Irgendwie fehlt die Hälfte der Ausrüstung. Muss ich im Fall verloren haben. Es ist etwas modrig und miefig hier drin. Und eine Türe habe ich noch nicht entdeckt. Deshalb schreibe ich erst einmal diese Notizen bevor ich mich auf die Suche nach einem Ausgang mache. Zum Glück habe ich noch diese Kerze. Na nu, woher kommt denn der Windhauch auf einmal. = Knochen, Pest und andere Probleme = Unfassbar! Ich folgte dem Windhauch der meine Kerze zum erlöschen gebracht hatte und fand einen Ausgang. Der jedoch in eine Gruft mündete. Empfangen wurde ich dort von einer untoten Priesterin. Ich vermute Priesterin. So sicher bin ich mir noch nicht. Aber die Art wie sie sprach und alle herablassend behandelte spricht dafür. Sie versuchte mich zu überzeugen ich sei schon tot und längst ein Knochengerüst. Wenn ich allerdings an mir herabsehe, dann sieht das alles aus wie sonst und eigentlich hab ich nach wie vor Hunger und spüre wie gewohnt jede Zelle meines Körpers. Besonders den Rücken, der tut noch immer weh vom harten Fall die Treppen hinab. Wo ich genau bin kann ich nicht sagen. Ziemlich weit nördlich, der Temperatur nach zu schließen. Meine Ausrüstung ist weg, auch alles Gold, Silber und Kupfer das ich noch hatte ist mir bei dem schweren Fall aus den Taschen gepurzelt. Jetzt gilt es erst mal die Gegend begutachten, Situation abklären, irgendwo einen großzügigen Spender finden und dann zum nächsten Arkanienhändler. Ohne den entsprechenden Fokus kann ich mich nicht nach Stormwind teleportieren. = Komische Gesellschaft = Demnächst gibt es Tote unter den Untoten! Seit Tagen werde ich von einer gewissen Columbia verfolgt. Dieser Haufen verwesenden Fleisches glaubt ich sei ihr Meister und rennt mir ständig hinterher! Sie wollte sich sogar nackt zu mir legen als ich mein Nachtlager aufsuchte. Ich glaube bei dem Anblick verlor ich mehr als nur die Hälfte meines Mageninhaltes. Heute Morgen war sie zum Glück nicht mehr da. Dafür ist die Priesterin noch da. Sie weicht nicht von meiner Seite und faselt ständig etwas von wegen ich sei schon tot und hätte keine Ahnung. Ich habe schon aufgegeben ihr zu widersprechen und sie als stille Begleiterin akzeptiert. Nun ja, fast still. Manchmal bekommt sie aus unerklärlichen Gründen einen Lachanfall und klappert dann immer so penetrant mit den Rippenknochen. So langsam mache ich mir Sorgen um ihre geistige Gesundheit. Manchmal auch um meine eigene. = Alltag im toten Land = Noch immer konnte ich keinen Händler für Zauberkomponenten finden. Und wenn, so hätte es mir eh nichts gebracht, da ich bei weitem nicht genügend Geld besitze. Jemand gab mir den Tipp in einem Dorf namens Brill mein Glück zu versuchen. Ich dankte ihm mit einem freundlichen und festen Händedruck und gab ihm auch artig sogleich seine Hand zurück. Feingefühl ist in diesen Breitengraden von äußerster Bedeutung! Kurz nach Untergang der Sonne ist diese Columbia wieder aufgekreuzt. Scheinbar sind sie und die Priesterin Schwestern. Allerdings scheint es mit der Geschwisterliebe nicht so weit. Die Priesterin weigert sich nämlich neuerdings ihrer Schwester die Nase wieder dran zu kleben. Mir meinte sie auch schon die "Nase" wieder ankleben zu müssen. Welch unglaublich dämliche Ausrede um mir im Gesicht rumzugrabschen. Ich wollte sie sogleich in ein Schaf verwandeln, allerdings wollen mir einfach nicht die nötigen magischen Formeln dazu einfallen. Seit ich in diesem modernden Loch bin habe ich pochende Kopfschmerzen und weiß die Hälfte meiner Zauber nicht ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Wenn ich doch nur endlich wieder in einem anständigen Bett schlafen könnte. = Alle bescheuert = Dank meines unaussprechlichen diplomatischen Geschicks gelang es mir, diese Columbia ein für alle mal davon abzubringen, ich sei ihr Meister. Wie ich das geschafft habe weiß ich nicht so recht. Nachdem sie circa eine halbe Stunde ihren Kopf gegen einen Baum geschlagen hatte, glaubte sie einen vorbeiklappernden Hexenmeister als neuen Meister ansehen zu müssen. Mir soll's recht sein. Umso mehr freute mich, als dann noch die Priesterin den Hexer in eine Konversation verwickelte. Ich nutzte die Situation um mich unbemerkt von dannen zu stehlen. Später traf ich ihn wieder. Er klagte mir sein Leid ob des Wahnsinns dieser beider Schwestern. Ich stimmte ihm zu und lud ihn ein mich doch später einmal in Stormwind zu besuchen. Zu einem guten Glas Wein oder zwei. Seine verwirrte Mine und das anschließende Gebrabbel machten mir eines klar: Untote sind keine guten Weinkenner. Ansonsten hätte er bestimmt nicht die Einladung zum blauen Eremiten so brüsk verneint = Der kalte Norden ist heiß geworden = Das Dorf Brill im kalten Norden ist zu heiß geworden! Es fing alles so harmlos an. Erst traf ich einen freundlichen Zombie der wohl die oder das oder irgendwas anbetete. Zumindest erklärte er sich als Priester. Das Gespräch war wirklich nett, bis auch er mir mit der alten Nummer kam von wegen ich sei schon tot. Als diese Columbia aus heiterem Himmel auf den Weg sprang und ihm erzählte sie habe geträumt und sei deshalb auch nicht tot, da flüsterte schon die leise Verzweiflung in seinen Worten mit. Irgendwie tat er mir ja leid, so ganz allein zwischen gesunden, lebenden Menschen in so einem ganz ungesunden, toten Körper. Allerdings hatte ich wichtigeres zu tun. Ach ja, wieso das kalte Pflaster heiß wurde wollte ich ja noch erwähnen. Nun, eben jenen Verlassenen traf ich in Brill wieder. Dort riefen einige Untote den Lich König Arthas an. Das brachte den armen Priester ganz schön in Rage und er verkloppte die anderen. Eine Kneipenschlägerei ist nichts dagegen. Zumindest hab ich noch keinen Kneipenschläger die Gliedmaßen seiner Saufkumpels als Waffe einsetzen sehen! Höflich wies ich einen der Nebenstehenden auf seinen Unterkiefer hin, welcher in den Matsch gefallen war. Leider fühlten sich alle angesprochen und kurze Zeit später ging es schon wieder los. Nur diesmal flogen auch Feuerbälle und andere unschöne Zauber. Ob nun wegen dem Unterkiefer, oder den ständigen Rufen nach dem Lich König, war mir nicht so ganz klar aber irgendwie auch egal. Zum ersten Mal war nicht ich der Buhmann und das hob doch ungemein die Stimmung. Meine Stimmung. Die andern hoben später nur noch ihre Knochen wieder auf und gingen nach Hause. Wo auch immer das sein mag bei Untoten. Kategorie:Forschungen